charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Cupid-Witch
Cupid-Witches are the cross-breed between a Cupid and a witch. Their magical abilities consist of powers from both their magical parentages. The only known half-Cupids are the daughters of Coop Halliwell and Phoebe Halliwell. The eldest and the first of this breed is P.J. Halliwell, followed by her younger sisters Parker and Peyton Halliwell. It is also thought that Cupid-Halliwell sisters became mothers to several daughters, as Melinda Warren stated that she has foreseen many more generations of female witches, and Phoebe was the only one she was touching at the time and is the only one of the Charmed Ones to have three daughters''The Witch is Back.. This means that there will be a third (and later) generation of Cupid-Witch hybrids. The three sisters can be seen as the starters of the Cupid-Witch line. Similar to their ancestor, Melinda Warren, who started the line of Warren/Halliwell witches. The Elders and Destiny The children born of these two species was almost made impossible due to a couple of obstacles. However, it was later revealed that P.J.'s existence was actually destined. Cupids are normally not allowed to have relationships with their charges whether mortal or magical, as it is deemed to be too complicated and dangerous by the Elders. Their parents' marriage and their eventual birth was almost unrealized, as their parents kept denying their feelings for each other to avoid heartache. However, the Elders made an exception for Phoebe and Coop due to everything they put her through over the years. The couple was actually married by an Angel of Destiny. Magical Attributes The offspring of this union can inherit cupid-powers from their father, Coop, and will not require a Cupid Ring to activate their powers, possibly due to the witch-side of their magic. Since there haven't been many examples of Cupid-Witches, it's unknown what other cupid powers they will inherit. Because of the heritability of magic, the three sisters will all inherit the basic powers of a witch from their mother, Phoebe. They may also inherit hybrid abilities, or pure wiccan abilities like premonition. The first cupid-witch, P.J., came into her powers just a few months after her birth and has so far developed two different cupid abilities and has demonstrated full control over each of them. Powers and Abilities ;''Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. * Scrying: The ability to scry for a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. * Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. ;Active Powers * Beaming: The ability to teleport anywhere in the world and universe instantaneously. * Remote Beaming: The ability to teleport other people from one place to another with the mind. * Sensing: The ability to locate and find charges and other magical beings anywhere in the world. ;Other Powers * High Resistance: The ability to be resistant to powers such as fireballs and other lethal powers. Notes Echodaughter.jpg|P.J. (Phoebe's eldest daughter) Alyssamilanoalilarabellll4.jpg|Parker Halliwell (Phoebe's second daughter) BillieAndPhoebe'sKids.jpg|Parker Halliwell and P.J. with Billie. PH05.png|P.J. Halliwell PhoebeCoopBabyPrue.jpg|Coop and Phoebe with Prue. Phoebepregnant.jpg|Phoebe about to give birth to Peyton. Peyton.jpg|Peyton Halliwell * Phoebe's daughters are the only known Half-Cupids in the world. * Phoebe's last daughter was only shown while her mother was pregnant with her. She was only confirmed to be a girl by Phoebe in The Final Entries. Her debt appearance was in the comic issue The Reason. Appearances Cupid-Witches have appeared in 5''' episodes of the series and '''16 issues throughout the course of the comic series. References Category:Witches Category:Cupids Category:Charmed terms Category:Magical beings Category:Hybrids